


Restroom Break

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I know the toilet's just a cover for her elevator but I like to think this is also a reasonable use for it. That and for hiding from social situations.





	Restroom Break

Alphys stares down at the porcelain wormhole below her. Clutching the sides of the cup, she takes fast raspy breaths.

Her hands shake and she feels her stomach shift again. Lurching over, she feels the familiar tug at her soul and magic comes flooding up her throat. She knows better than to gag it down and lets nature run its course.

Monsters technically don't need toilets. Sometimes people ask her why she has one. No one suspects the truth, thank goodness.

She wipes her mouth and flushes the mess, taking a moment to stare at her reflection.

...

Back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the toilet's just a cover for her elevator but I like to think this is also a reasonable use for it. That and for hiding from social situations.


End file.
